


Darkness Can Show You The Light

by stxrlia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Disbelief in superheroes, F/M, Fluff, Neglectful Parents, Oneshot, Sad, Suicide Attempt, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrlia/pseuds/stxrlia
Summary: “There wasn’t a reason to continue living in this hell. It was all crumbling downpiece bypiece bypiece.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Darkness Can Show You The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song “The Light” by Disturbed. One of my favorite songs from that band.

The wind ripped through you as you stood on the rooftop of your apartment complex. You didn’t remember walking up those steps, your mind clouded with too much misery to care. You took one last look at New York with puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks, trying to drown out the sound of honking cars and people yelling.

You were scared, without a doubt. However, this was your final decision. There wasn’t a reason to continue living in this hell. It was all crumbling down

piece by

piece by

piece. 

You were now standing on the edge of the roof, the wind taking your breath away. Your hands were stuffed into the pockets of your jacket as you stuck one foot out, biting your bottom lip so hard that blood could seep out at any moment. You balled your fist up inside your pockets, squeezing your eyes tightly. The lump in your throat revealed itself once again. Such a familiar feeling.

Your arms spreaded out like a bird preparing to fly. You kept your eyes closed as tears continued to leak. There was no stopping. There was no more pretending. 

All is forsaken. 

You were going to be free. You were finally going to be free. No more anger. No more hurt. No more trying to please people.

But something strange happened during your time of grief. You weren’t on the ground lying in a pool of blood. Instead, something had grabbed you mid-air and you felt yourself flying. It had to be a person. You could tell as their arm wrapped around you, holding you tightly to make sure that you didn’t fall. Slowly opening one of your eyes, you saw the color red. Whatever it was, it took its time to land safely on the ground with you. 

You were too afraid to open your eyes but forced yourself to once you landed on the concrete. It was so unbelievable. It felt too unreal.

But there he was. The savior of Queens.

You were speechless, sweaty, and somewhat exhausted. You thought maybe that your mind was playing tricks on you until he spoke up.

“Are you alright?”

Still in disbelief, you stuttered over every word and stood there with wide eyes.

“Sp-sp-spi-.”

“It’s okay. You’re safe now. But, uh...if you don’t mind me asking, why were you jumping off the building?”

“I-uhm.” You swallowed, still in shock. In disbelief that Spider-Man was RIGHT in front you. Even though you pushed away the thought of him existing.

“Everyone believes in different things Y/N.” That’s what your brother always told you. 

“Is everything okay?”

“Uh...yeah. I mean-.” You shook your head and exhaled from your nose. “No. Nothing’s okay.”

“Anything I can help with?” 

“I just-I’m not good enough. I don’t have friends. No one cares about me.”

You felt pathetic telling some random wacko in a weird suit about your mental health but at least you had someone to talk to. Although it felt like he would just disappear like everyone else. You wouldn’t be too surprised. 

“I can be your friend.”

Those words made you do a double take, a little bit of hope gleaming in your eyes. The superhero stepped a bit closer to you as some people gawked from the other side of the street, almost crashing into things at the sight of him.

“I care about you. I’m sure you have other people who care about you too. You just don’t realize it.”

Your breath hitched as your body shaked from both the cold and nervousness. Every citizen on that street began to gape while Spider-Man stood before them, children jumping up and down excitedly. 

He wasted no time getting back into the air, latching onto the side of a building with his web before giving you one final message.

“Oh, and if no one’s told you this lately, I’m proud of you random lady! Thank you for existing!” 

No one had ever told you that. Never. 

You sobbed uncontrollably as you trudged back into the building. Residents stared at you as if you were insane, but that didn’t matter. Spider-Man had just saved your life. Not only that, he cared about you. Someone cared about you. 

Finally getting yourself together, you opened the door to your apartment to see your family still celebrating your brother’s graduation from elementary school. It was a nice little party with your grandparents, aunts, and uncles attending, as well as a few cousins who you had never met before. You thought it was kind of funny how they ignored your excitement when you were leaving fifth grade, not bothering to throw a party for you. You were there for the first half but left to get some “fresh air”, although no one acknowledged you.

“Honey, it took you forever in the bathroom. Why do you have your jacket on?” Your mom asked you as she grabbed a cupcake.

“I-I didn’t go to the bathroom...” Your voice trailed off, coming to the conclusion that no one had realized you left. You bit your lip and awkwardly walked to your bedroom with your head down. At least your brother was having fun. 

Your night seemed to get better after almost ending it. You just got saved by Spider-Man himself, feeling a bit bad by saying he was just a myth.

But you learned an important lesson that night.

Sometimes darkness can show you the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably horrible, I apologize lol


End file.
